LuxPain Alternate Endings
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: Something felt out of place while I played and finished Lux-Pain. Maybe it was just me but, I wanted to see what I would come up with. There are 2 endings here for both the Edward Ending and the "Good" ending. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Alternate Ending 1 Edward Ending

Lux-Pain (Continuation for Edward Ending)

Written By: Ryu-Takehshi

_It was all over. Edward Steiner was defeated by Atsuki. Everything was at peace in Kisaragi City…_

On the night of the school festival, Atsuki Saijo sat alone on one of the benches in the quad of Kisaragi High. His classmates… No, his friends were still inside the school making preparations as Atsuki and a few other students waited.

Just then, a dark figure approached Atsuki. The silver-haired boy stood up and followed; he knew this man.

"Are you ready to go Atsuki?" Liu Yee asked.

"Go…? What do you mean?" Atsuki replied. He was definitely surprised by the question but his composure and calm expression remained on his face.

"Nola and Rei need us back at Fort. You didn't think that you'd stay here forever, did you?"

Atsuki looked down. "Of course not, what do you take me for? It's just, why did they choose now?"

"Nola needed time to erase some of your records and make it possible to leave without anyone knowing."

"But…" Atsuki glanced back at the school.

Akira Mido had just stepped out and noticed Atsuki standing there. "Hey Saijo, c'mon let's get inside!" he waved.

"Sure," Atsuki called back, "I'll be there in a second!"

Akira shrugged as Atsuki turned back to face Liu once again. "You know what…" he began.

Liu Yee looked up at him; it was obvious what was coming next. "Atsuki Saijo, you're not actually thinking of…"

"I'm sorry Liu… I'm sorry to Rei and Nola… and Natsuki and Aya. But," Atsuki sighed, "I quit Fort."

And with nothing more than a simple _"Bye"_ Atsuki walked back to the quad and entered the school with Akira; leaving, not just Liu Yee, but the Fort operation as well.

Liu Yee's cell phone rang suddenly. "Nola, Rei… what do we do now?"

Natsuki's voice was clearly heard through the phone saying, "Leave Atsuki alone!"

"You can't be serious…" Liu protested, "He's a vital part of this organization!"

"But…" Natsuki replied; sadness and anger building up in her voice. "Atsuki never had a chance to live like a normal kid! It's unfair to take him away from people his own age!"

Her voice became soft, "That's how both Atsuki and I feel. The only person that's close to our age here is Nola! Why can't we give Atsuki this chance to make up for what he lost?"

Natsuki was nearly in tears, "He made friends there! Nola and I met some of them and they're really nice! We can't take that away from Atsuki; we just can't!"

Nola sighed, "But how can we do that? He has a special power that sets him aside from everyone else."

"Atsuki has been hiding it this whole time!" Natsuki pressed on, "He's really good at deciding what and what not to do! Why can't you trust him?"

"Chief Rei…" Liu began, "What do you think we should do?"

Rei thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Not to worry everyone… I know what to do."

"I hope so…" Liu sighed as he hung up.

Meanwhile, Atsuki and Akira were walking around the school festival. "We did a damn good job!" Akira beamed.

"Yeah…" Atsuki agreed, "you guys did great."

_Rrrrriing!_

"Hey Saijo, you're phone's ringing." Akira noted. "I'll be with the others; try to catch up, okay?"

"Alright…" Atsuki reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Atsuki… Atsuki Saijo…"

"Chief Rei… I take it you hear from Liu Yee?"

"Correct."

"So, are you sending someone to bring me back?" Atsuki asked reluctantly.

"No, I'm promoting you…"

"What…? But, I quit!"

"Let me finish… I'm promoting you to Fort's agent specializing in Kisaragi City."

Atsuki was speechless.

"Whenever something happens there, you will be representing Fort. It is a responsibility you must take onto yourself."

Atsuki couldn't help but smile at Chief Rei's generosity; not knowing that Natsuki was the real reason why he was now allowed to stay in Kisaragi.

It took a moment for Atsuki to re-collect himself. "Thank you sir…" he replied.

"But keep in mind that we will call on you if and when we need you."

"I will sir…" Atsuki smiled as he hung up and ran off in search of Akira and the others.

"It's about time _Tardy Maclateson_." Akira laughed. "You're not just late for school but dances too?"

"Ease off Akira!" Mika scolded.

"Yeah, it's not Saijo's fault that someone decided to randomly call him!" Rui added.

"Okay, okay… sorry! Let's all just try and have fun!" Akira smiled.

"That's more like it!" Yayoi laughed.

Soon, it was time for the fireworks as the six stared up at the sky and watched. "There goes another month…" Ryo muttered.

"Really…?" Mika wondered, "It's only been a month?!"

"I know…" Ryo smiled, "hard to believe, right?"

"Of course…" Rui nodded, "So much happened!"

Some of the friends' glance dropped from the fireworks to the ground. "Like Mako…" Mika sighed, "Everyone was so upset…"

"There was that whole Mr. Yamato incident…" Akira shivered. "Way too scary…"

"And Mr. Mays tried to commit suicide…" Yayoi said as she smiled softly at Atsuki, "But… you saved him Saijo!"

"And all three of you went to the hospital…" Atsuki muttered looking at Mika, Akira, and Rui.

Akira was the first to look away, "M-Mika was in danger… I had to help!"

"And my situation was totally unrelated!" Rui protested, "I just had a random fainting spell." Rui sighed, "That was around the time with…" she looked down, "Kei…"

Atsuki looked over to her. She noticed and smiled back at him. "But Kei was really you Saijo. He was like my guardian spirit."

Ryo grimaced as a thought that came into his mind. Atsuki used his Sigma and realized the reason.

"Mr. Takano…" Atsuki said looking at Ryo.

Ryo looked back at him and smiled, "How'd you…?" he shook his head, "Was it that obvious?" He sighed, "It's just too bad. Did you guys hear that Ms. Hino died shortly after at the police station?"

"I heard that she went crazy!" Yayoi mentioned, "So many teachers are gone… in just a month…"

Atsuki looked at all of his friends' faces. Each one had something to be upset about and Atsuki realized that he had been part of it all. He could've told them, but didn't; he _was_ apparently still loyal to Fort. But, he couldn't stand to see them like this.

"Well…" he began, "Not everything that happened in this month was bad…"

Yayoi smiled, "That's right; I mean, Saijo came in the beginning of this month, right?!"

"Hey yeah, that's true!" Akira noticed, "This ends your first month at Kisaragi, Saijo!"

The atmosphere began to lighten as the happier memories of this October entered their minds and erased the sad shinen.

"Like when we went to Sweet Ring…" Akira smiled, "I really gotta thank you for that!"

"I didn't want you to go alone…"

"What about when we went to Triple Step with Nami and Melody," Yayoi remembered, "You had fun, right Saijo?"

"Of course it was fun…"

"Remember those pictures of Naruse that leaked out?! I laughed so hard!" Mika smiled, barely containing her laughter.

"Uhh…" Atsuki paused.

"Oh sorry…!" Mika nodded, "You don't have to reply to that Saijo!"

"That reminds me Saijo…" Ryo started, "Did you enjoy those books that I lent to you? I really hope you did!"

"Yeah, I liked them. You have a real talent for finding books for people."

He shrugged modestly. "It's nothing really… I'd be nothing without help from Ai…"

Rui laughed, "It only seems like yesterday that I dragged you all around the school, right?"

"I wouldn't use the word dragging…" Atsuki replied. "Besides, that's how I met everyone."

"Yeah," Rui nodded as she glanced at Mika, "Just like your first encounter with little Ms. Reporter over there!"

"Oh whatever…!" Mika rolled her eyes, "It was just a joke!"

Atsuki smiled, their shinen played a memory of his first day when Mika said:_ "Atsuki Saijo and Rui Yamase… together?! No way…! This just in: Rui Yamase and Atsuki Saijo were seen kissing!"_

"Right," Rui continued, "Then you met Akira and he was nothing but rude to you!"

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed, "I didn't know him then!"

Atsuki remembered Akira's shinen on that day was filled with fear that Atsuki was an enemy or a threat; but Atsuki didn't mention anything about that.

Ryo sighed, "Rui just made our first meeting the strangest thing in the world, remember Saijo?"

Atsuki recalled what he meant by reading his shinen. On his first day in the café when Rui said, in the strangest voice: _"Hey, Ryo Unami! Woncha come on over here for a sec!" _Atsuki laughed as soon as he remembered and Ryo smiled down at him.

"We met up in the Art Room, and then again through Nami and Melody." Yayoi smiled, "I was so surprised that she knew you!"

Yayoi's shinen that day said that Atsuki reminded her of Arthur and she wanted him to join the art club; Atsuki remembered his first day very clearly. He was just about to reply to all of them when…

"Alright students," Ms. Aoi said into the microphone, "It's time for the bonfire dance!"

Couples began to form as the slow-danced to the song that was playing. Even Takuya Inoue and Sayuri Makino were seen dancing as the six friends stood awkwardly with each other. But, as usual, Mika and Rui broke their silence.

"Saijo," Yayoi smiled, "Do you want to dance?"

"No way," Mika exclaimed, "I wanna dance with Saijo!"

"Are you kidding?!" Rui joined in, "Saijo's dancing with me!"

Atsuki looked at each girl's face as they fought over him; powerless to do anything.

Akira pulled Ryo over and whispered, "Yo Ryo, it looks like Saijo needs our help…"

"I think you're right…" Ryo nodded as the two boys rushed over.

"Hey Mika, I'll dance with you…" Akira pulled Mika's arm; practically dragging her away from Atsuki.

"B-but Akira…!" She put in little effort to fight back; she was also planning on dancing with Akira anyway.

"Hey Rui, why don't _we_ dance too…?" Ryo offered as he pulled Rui over as well.

"H-hey, hold on Ryo!" Rui protested as she reluctantly began to dance with him.

"U-umm…" Yayoi muttered as she watched her two friends dance off with the boys.

"Do you still want to dance?" Atsuki asked, offering his hand.

She looked up at him; shocked. "A-alright…" she nodded as she took the gesture.

"Thanks…" Atsuki whispered to Akira and Ryo.

"No problem Atsuki!" Akira smiled.

Atsuki gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh did I surprise you?" Akira laughed, "Sorry but… shouldn't we all call each other by our first names? I mean, we're all friends here right?"

"Yeah…" Atsuki nodded, "Thanks Akira… Ryo…"

Suddenly, the bark of a dog was heard; followed by a loud voice that exclaimed, "Hey Bro! Oh, no way… you're dancing with Yayoi?!" Nami Kamishiro rushed over to Atsuki and Yayoi to break them a part.

"Hey Bro," she beamed as she stood between Atsuki and her sister, "I wanted to say goodbye, so when are you leaving?"

"L-leaving…?" Yayoi wondered. Mika, Ryo, Rui, and Akira stopped dancing to listen.

"Are you going somewhere, Atsuki?" Akira asked.

"You know what I mean, right Atsuki?" Nami nodded. "You can tell what I'm thinking…"

The shinen that Atsuki saw was a flashback of the night Nami told him: _"You're like a hero out of a comic book! My very own Hero! You're that hero that will do what he needs to, then, when everyone is praising him, leaves. I guess it's too much trouble to ask you to stay, but I really wish you could… So, even though you're going to leave, Atsuki, I just wanted you to know that!"_

"Atsuki, where are you going?" Mika wanted to know; (as did everyone else).

Atsuki shook his head as he bent down in front of Nami so that they were eye-to-eye; just like an older brother would do to his younger sister. He put his hand on her head and smiled, "Don't worry Nami," he began, (though, it was clear that he wasn't just talking to her but to everyone), "I'm not going anywhere for a long time!"

Nami's face lit up and a happy yellow shinen grew in her mind. "For real, Atsuki…?"

"I promise…" he nodded.

Though no one understood but the two telepaths, everyone smiled as if a burden had been lifted; a burden that no one would ever really know of in entirety.

The six watched the last of the fireworks and then parted. Atsuki was content with how that night had gone. He was glad that he could stay at Kisaragi and that he wouldn't be getting calls from Fort any time soon; or so he thought…

The next Monday, Atsuki walked out of his house only to find Ryo waiting for him. "Let's get to school Atsuki!" he smiled as the two walked in the direction of Kisaragi High.

Ryo paused for a moment, and then suddenly gave out a loud grunt. "Aww Man! Not again!" Atsuki stopped and stared, Ryo's shinen showed that he had forgotten his school bag inside Tohodo.

"I take it that you have to go…" Atsuki nodded.

"It's cool how well you know me Atsuki." Ryo laughed as he began to run back in the direction they had come. "I'll meet you at school!" he waved.

Atsuki shook his head as he continued on his way to school; he had actually made friends on a mission. He was surprised but had no regrets; he liked Kisaragi, and was friends with everyone there.

Atsuki took a detour; he wasn't anywhere near being late because Ryo began waking him up earlier and earlier in an attempt to get used to the morning, as Aoi had mentioned; Atsuki really didn't mind. He had enough time to walk around the entire city and still be able to hang around the café at school.

He passed by the post office and Mr. Enokida held Kee-chan's arm up from inside the window. Mei Lin waved her fan at him when he went by Pumpkin Witch; and Yuzi gave him a smile once their eyes met.

When he walked by was the police station, he smiled; _for someone who was apparently considered a 'good guy', he had way too many trips in and out of that station._

"Good Morning Saijo, off to school I see!" a happy voice greeted him.

Atsuki looked up and found Yui Yamase smiling at him. "Oh, good morning Yui, anything interesting happen?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "But Aya told me to ask you whenever we need some help; you'd better be ready, okay?"

"Sure…" he nodded, "I guess I'll be on my way…"

"Oh Atsuki, one more thing," Yui called. "Give my sister a call, would you? I think she fell asleep at Company F again!"

"Alright," Atsuki replied without turning around. "I'll have Ryo wake her up!"

"Thanks!" Yui waved as Atsuki walked away.

After calling Ryo, Atsuki's next side-trip was to Rainbow Hill. He noticed Arthur Mays staring out into the distance just like the first time they met.

Arthur felt Atsuki's presence and turned to face him. "Well, if it isn't my Guardian Angel!" he joked.

"Hey Mr. Mays…"

"Are you on your way to school already?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd take a walk around town before heading off to school."

"Are you reflecting on something, perhaps?" his art teacher inquired.

"Yeah, on my first month in Kisaragi, I guess…"

"And many more months to come, right…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I shouldn't hold you up or you won't have anymore time to walk around. Enjoy your reflection Saijo!" he waved as Atsuki walked off once again.

Arthur _was _right, Atsuki was running out of time to roam around; but, luckily there were only three more places he wanted to get to and he only had enough time to hold down a two-minute conversation in each place.

Next was Meiko Elementary School. Atsuki stood by the entrance and waited until someone he knew passed by.

"Oh, it's you: Nami's Bro!" Tomo, Nami's friend and classmate recognized Atsuki right away and smiled at him.

"Hey," he nodded. "Where's Nami?"

"She was chosen to show the new girl around. She's inside the school right now."

"Alright then, thanks anyway." Atsuki waved at Tomo before turning to the direction of his next destination.

It was none other than the Seagull Television Station. Razzly spotted him and waved. "Hey, you're that boy that Nozaki's always with; Atsuki Saijo, right?"

Atsuki nodded as Razzly went on, "You just missed her, sorry. She left early for school today." She smiled, "Something about a new scoop on the new teachers at Kisaragi High!"

"New teachers…?" Atsuki wondered to himself as he took his leave, "Thanks Ms. Razzly!"

"My pleasure," she waved.

Atsuki's final destination was Sweet Ring, Kenichi Mido's pastry restaurant. Akira could be seen sleeping on a table from the shop window, and it seemed that Kenichi didn't do anything to wake his son up.

As Atsuki walked through the door, Kenichi smiled widely. "Well, if it isn't Atsuki Saijo! You should teach my son how to wake up early like you!" As Kenichi went on, he took a rag and whipped it right beside Akira's ear.

Akira woke up with a shocked expression on his face and flour on his cheeks. "W-what…? What's going on? W-welcome… oh, it's just Atsuki… What're you doing here?"

"It's time for school…" Kenichi said to his son as he handed him the rag to wipe his face.

"N-No way, already…?" Akira asked, still half-asleep. He looked down and noticed that he was already wearing his uniform and was ready to go. "Did… Did I fall asleep on the counter or something?"

Kenichi sighed and shook his head, "Well Saijo, I'm leaving my idiot-son in your hands for today…"

Atsuki laughed as he and Akira walked out of the door. Akira was clutching his head because of the pain of getting up to quickly as the two approached the quad. Ryo was sitting by the fountain, apparently waiting for them.

"Atsuki…?" he said with shock, "You only got here now? Did you take a side-trip or something?"

Atsuki nodded as the three of them walked into school, "You could say that…"

Just then, they ran into Rui and Mika. "Hey boys, did you hear? We have two brand new teachers starting today!" Rui exclaimed "They're filling in for Mr. Yamato, Mr. Takano, and Ms. Hino!"

Mika was just about to add something when the bell rang. "Looks like we made it right on time…!" Akira smiled as they walked to class.

Ms. Aoi waited for them to settle down and then began the class. _She wasn't the new teacher everyone was expecting._

On the lunch break, Yayoi met up with them in the café. "Atsuki, did you see the new history and math teacher?"

Atsuki shrugged, "No… why?"

"He looks like he's related to you!" she exclaimed. "You guys have, like, the same eyes or something!"

"No way, seriously…?" Rui wondered. "That's weird!"

"Do you know him…?" Mika asked, intrigued because of her reporter's attitude.

"I don't know," Atsuki answered fairly.

"Hey, we could check out the teacher's lounge before break ends." Akira offered.

"Nah," Yayoi shook her head, "he already left to the classroom and the door's locked. But, we could check out the Nurse's Office. There's someone there to replace Ms. Hino too!"

"Then let's go…" Ryo nodded as all of them made their way to Ms. Hino's old office.

Atsuki didn't understand it, but he had a very strange feeling about who, exactly, was filling in for the teachers that had been 'infected'. And, a message from Nami only made it worse.

"_Hey Bro, it's so awesome that you're staying from now on! Anyway, there's a new foreign exchange student at my school and I think she has powers like us. She's staying here for a week while another school in Japan gets a student from our school! Isn't that awesome?! When I mentioned your name, it kinda seemed like she knew you so I'll introduce you after school! I'm gonna be her friend and then we can all go to Triple Step or something; wouldn't that be great?! Oh yeah, one more thing, she's from Japan and she dresses weird, but I don't really care. She can speak great English!"_

Atsuki sighed as he and his friends walked into the Nurse's Office; Atsuki noticed right away. _His premonition was right…_ The substitute nurse smiled at him and Atsuki shook his head.

"Good Morning Students… My name is Nola and I'm here to fill in for Ms. Honoka Hino."

Atsuki let out a quiet grunt as he muttered under his breath, "They really couldn't let me go, huh…?"

Ryo suddenly remembered when he saw Nola, "Hey, aren't you the girl that Atsuki tutored in English?"

"Oh, is that _really _you Atsuki?! I could hardly recognize you!" Nola pretended as Atsuki rolled his eyes.

_The bell for the end of break rang suddenly; as if to break the tension between Nola and Atsuki._

"There's the bell, guys," Akira noted as the five of them walked out. "Hey Atsuki, you coming…?"

"Hold on, I'm just going to talk to Ms. Nola for a second. It seems weird that she's teaching me now… You guys go ahead, I won't be late." Atsuki replied; _not a bad excuse since Ryo had remembered._

"Okay…" Akira nodded as the door shut, "We'll cover if the new teacher asks and you're not there!"

When the door closed completely, Atsuki glared at Nola. "Don't give me that look!" she complained.

"What're you doing here?"

"Relax; we're only staying for this week! It's so cute when you don't know what's going on!"

"Wait… when you say: _we, _you're referring to you and Natsuki, right?"

"Yes… and no…"

Atsuki shook his head, "I can't wait to find out who my History and Math teacher is. Don't tell me… is it Chief Rei or… maybe Ms. Aya?"

Nola smiled sheepishly, "Umm… not exactly…"

Atsuki sighed heavily as he sat in class. "Mr. Saijo, sit up straight in your seat and focus!" Liu Yee ordered; he was definitely enjoying this, it was clearly shown on his face.

Atsuki sighed even heavier, as he sat up and muttered sarcastically under his breath, "Yes Mr. Yee…"

Forty-five long minutes later, school was finally over. As Atsuki made his way home, a small, silver-ish blue haired, fancily dressed… something tackled him from behind and exclaimed, "Atsuki, my love, I finally found you!"

Atsuki shook his head; he'd have had to been expecting this after he saw Nola and Liu Yee.

"Alright Natsuki, calm down…" Atsuki sighed, (something he did a lot of today).

"Isn't this great Atsuki?! Now I can stay in Kisaragi with you and we can be together forever!"

Atsuki didn't have the heart to tell her that she would be leaving at week's end, so it was fair enough to let her have her fun for today.

Nami came running up with Melody and smiled at Atsuki, "See bro, this is my friend Natsuki!" She laughed, "Your names rhyme! That's kinda funny!"

_Bark! Bark!_

Nami nodded, "Yeah, Melody thinks so too!"

"So, you said that we were all going somewhere, right Nami-chan?" Natsuki asked.

Nami smiled, "Being called Nami-chan is so cool! And, yeah, I said that we should all hang out at Triple Step!"

Atsuki cell phone began to buzz as he excused himself from the girls and checked his messages.

**Message from: a_ (Akira Mido)**

_~ Hey Atsuki! We're bringing some cakes and stuff from Sweet Ring and bringing them to Rainbow Hill. You in?_

_Don't message me back; just show up and try not to be late!_

_~ Akira… (I don't know why I put my name if it's displayed already.) :-P_

"Sorry Nami, we'll have to go to Triple Step some other time." Atsuki stated.

"W-what…?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"It's alright bro; we can plan it some other time then!" Nami winked at Atsuki, "You're going off to hang out with my sister, right? It's totally understandable!"

As Nami said this, Atsuki read Natsuki's shinen. It was filled with sorrow, jealousy, anger, and despair.

But, Atsuki knew that that would happen; and besides, there was another thing for him to worry about. Because, for the first time in his life, Atsuki Saijo blushed as he answered Nami, "It won't just be Yayoi, everyone will be there."

"Oh, you mean like Mika and Rui?" Nami joked, "I thought you had a thing for my sister…"

Atsuki shook his head, and with that, as if he was fleeing from something, (most likely Natsuki explosion of emotions) he left.

"Atsuki wait!" Natsuki called after him as Nami laughed, "Tell me who Yayoi is! Who're Mika and Rui?! Atsuki! Atsuki, answer me!"

As Atsuki ran toward Rainbow Hill, he suddenly felt a very large shinen… somewhere. But, where was it? Was it because he ran passed the Yuhigaoka Apt. Building? Was it Natsuki's sudden overheat? No… this shinen felt too familiar; and close too. As if it was standing right in front of him, but he couldn't see.

But soon, it became clear enough to pinpoint, there were two entities that shared the same shinen… The first was a small boy with ash-grey hair and a pale feminine face stared back at Atsuki with piercing black eyes that no one ever forgot. He held hands with a younger girl. It wasn't that the two were angry with Atsuki; in fact, they were smiling widely.

It was then that Atsuki finally noticed, the shinen wasn't a grey and murderous shinen; it wasn't a blue and sorrowful shinen either; and, of course, it wasn't a shinen infected by silent. The shinen was a bright, happy, yellow one and, more importantly, it was Atsuki's; for the boy that stood in front of him was Kei Tono, and the girl…

Atsuki took a step back in shock, for the girl was none other than Atsuki's little sister.

"Have fun Atsuki!" the two waved as they began to disappear.

When they were gone, Atsuki smiled as widely as his counterpart did and finally made it to Rainbow Hill.

"Seriously Atsuki…!" Akira laughed as Atsuki took a seat on the grass, "No joke, you're honestly late for everything!

Atsuki smiled as he and his six friends watched the sunset. The only noise was Mika and Rui fighting over the slices of cake.

_Without the sounds of them fighting, this scene would probably have had more meaning and thoughtfulness, _Atsuki thought, _But, at the same time; the scene would definitely feel… incomplete, without them…_ Atsuki smiled; he finally found where he belonged.


	2. Alternate Ending 2 Good Ending

Lux-Pain (Continuation for Bridge Ending)

Written By: Ryu-Takehshi

"_Guys…" Mika Nozaki began as the six friends sat on the school rooftop and looked into the sky, remembering the young man known as Atsuki Saijo. "We have definitely met an irreplaceable friend…"_

_Akira Mido, Rui Yamase, Yayoi Kamishiro, Shinji Naruse, and Ryo Unami… nodded their heads in agreement. It would take a force stronger than nature itself, to make any of them truly forget Atsuki Saijo._

_One year later…_

"Nozaki, you'd better get to school. I'll handle things here…"

"_Got it, thanks Ms. Razzly!_

"Rui, wake up or you'll be late!"

"_Alright, alright… I'm on my way now…"_

"Akira, you moron, get up it's the first day of senior year!"

"_Do I really have to get up now?"_

"Manager, wait! You forgot your school bag again!"

"_Right, thanks Ai! I'll be going now!"_

"Shinji, you're off the computer already? Umm… well, head for school then…"

"_Yeah, okay… I'm practically there!"_

"Hey sis, you don't have to take me today… Just get to school on time, alright?"

"_Are you sure Nami? What's gotten into you?"_

Normally, Yayoi would be ready for school way before Nami even woke up; and Shinji wouldn't even think of heading to school in the first place. Akira, Mika, and Rui were explainable; and Ryo forgetting his bag was usual. So… why did this day feel important to all of them? What's so different about this year? For some reason, the six of them felt the need to get to school right away and figure out on their own… Why was this different?

Aoi Matsumura could be seen waving and welcoming students at the quad. It was a very typical scene; _nothing different there…_

"Good morning Ms. Matsumura!" Rui beamed as she walked onto the school property.

"Yamase," Aoi smiled happily, "It's a pleasure to see your smiling face again! I'm sure all of your friends are eager to see you!"

At the mention of the word _friends_, Rui felt a sudden sadness grow inside her heart. She couldn't explain it, but Rui felt the need to say: _"Except for one…"_ It didn't make sense to her; _weren't all of her friends here today?_

Aoi questioned Rui's sudden silence. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Rui nodded, trying to force a smile. "Everything's fine… See you later Ms. Matsumura!"

Aoi watched Rui walk off with a concerned face. She felt something too. Something was missing from this school; something very important, but neither Aoi, nor Rui could figure it out.

Meanwhile, Akira and Mika were sitting together in the Café, catching up with each other. "I can't believe were seniors!" Mika sang happily.

"Quiet down, would you?" Akira sighed, "Honestly, people are starting to stare!"

"Who cares about that?" she laughed. "I'm their superior starting today! No joke, today I felt so good and rearing to go to school, but I had no idea why!"

"You felt that too…?" Akira nodded, "For some reason, I just felt like something important was gonna happen and I needed to be at school to witness it…"

"I know what you mean… I thought it was just the feeling that I would see all of my friends again but…" Mika paused. Just like Rui, at the word friends, Mika and Akira felt empty.

"He's gone…" Akira muttered; not really knowing what he had said.

"Hmm…? Who's gone?" Mika asked.

Akira shook his head, "I dunno… the words kinda just came out as I sighed…" The two shrugged to each other as they got up and headed for the classroom.

On the way to class, Ryo and Shinji ran into each other in the hallway. "Oh, morning Unami…" Shinji greeted him.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded, "G'morning Shinji. How goes it?"

"Everything's fine, I guess…" Shinji sighed.

"Are you sure? You sound a little bit down today."

"Meh, I dunno… I had a really great feeling and rushed to school this morning. Something told me that I shouldn't skip out today because something awesome was gonna happen. But… so far, there's nothing."

Ryo patted his friend on the shoulder, "Yeah, it was the same for me too. For some reason I felt really depressed when I got to school. As appose to this morning; I was in such a hurry to get here for who knows why."

"Well, let me in on it if you find out why, k'?" Shinji shrugged as the two parted for class.

"Good Morning Mr. Mays!" Yayoi smiled as she and everyone else entered the classroom for art.

"Good morning everyone, it's great to see all of you again!" Arthur beamed as his students, new and old, sat down. He began class, "For today, I want you to paint or draw what you feel. So, close your eyes and imagine your feelings as an object. You may even draw with your eyes closed if you'd prefer. Simply let you pencil or brush flow across the page. Begin…"

At the end of the period, Arthur walked around the class and inspected everyone's sketchbook with a smile on his face. When he came across Yayoi's, however, he paused and stared at it.

"Kamishiro, that's different… What did you draw?"

Yayoi looked at her drawing with a frown on her face, "I-I'm not sure exactly…"

The drawing showed a young boy holding a rose out, as if he were giving it to someone right in front of him. It was strange; Yayoi had written the names of all of her friends on the petals of the rose. And, the boy's face was wet with tears, like he didn't want to give the rose away, but was in any case; like he was forced to by something bigger and stronger than him, something he couldn't fight from.

"I can't grasp the meaning quite clearly…" Yayoi sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Mays…"

"N-no Kamishiro, it's not that… It's just…" he paused as he stared hard at the boys face. "This boy seems so familiar… Or, is it just me?"

Yayoi glanced at the face of the boy she had drawn; she felt something too. It was as if she had drawn and seen this boy somewhere before. And she had a feeling of longing; like she really wanted to see him again and hear his voice calling her name. She felt a deep, sort of unknown love for the character she had drawn, and she couldn't explain it.

Arthur shook his head as the bell rang. He smiled down at her, "Anyways, it's an amazing drawing, nonetheless… Nice work, as always, Kamishiro!"

Yayoi nodded, never taking her eyes away from the boy's face; his short, light-coloured hair, his almost feminine face, and, most importantly, his piercing black eyes. _There was something almost nostalgic about this boy. Who was he?_

While Rui made her way to the Café that lunch period, she passed by the Teacher's Lounge. As she glanced inside quickly, her eyes widened at what she saw.

A very familiar looking boy with silver hair and sharp black eyes was standing and talking with Ms. Hino and Ms. Matsumura. Rui gulped as she looked a bit longer. She knew this boy and she was sure of it, but for some strange reason, she couldn't recall anything about him; as if she had only known him in a dream.

The boy spoke; even his voice sounded familiar. "Thanks for the tour Ms…"

"You're very welcome!" Aoi smiled, "We'll see you here bright and early tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay…" the boy bowed before leaving through another door, "Until then…"

When Rui saw it, she dashed to the Café with excitement, urgency, and confusion in her eyes.

She burst through the doors and spotted everyone sitting down at a table near the back. She rushed over there and slammed her hands down.

"G-guys…" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa Rui… what's wrong?" Mika asked as she pulled a chair out for her exhausted friend.

"Calm down Rui," Akira told her, "You might end up fainting and going to the hospital again!"

She looked at Akira with a serious face, "You all…" she took a breath. "You all remember that, right? That time I went to the hospital because of a fainting spell… it was early October last year, I think…"

The group at the table nodded. "How could we forget?" Ryo smiled, "You got us worried for no reason!"

"R-right…" Rui nodded, "And I'm sorry about that but… I need to… Uhh, I mean… Umm, can you guys tell me something? It's totally important!"

"What is it…?" Shinji wanted to know.

"That day… No, that month… there was someone there with us, right? You guys brought someone along to check up on me."

The five thought for a moment; they definitely recalled someone of immense importance, but a whole year had pushed the memory to the far corner of their minds.

"I… I remember…" Mika began, "your cell phone charm… There was something about it and I gave it to someone… to give to you… Who was it?"

"I remember an all-night debate with that person… It was me, him, and… I think Kiryu too…" Ryo nodded, "Was he a close friend…?"

"Yeah…!" Akira added, "He was a really close friend, but…" he grunted, "I don't know the name…" He slammed his fist onto the table, "It feels like he and I were really close, like best friends! Were we childhood friends or something? Dammit, I know I have to remember! It feels so important, and it's getting me pissed off!"

Yayoi suddenly felt the need to reach for her bag. She began to frantically search the pages of her sketchbook and stopped at the drawing she had done today. She was just about to show everyone and ask if the boy had anything to do with it.

But, suddenly, "Is there a Yayoi Kamishiro here…?" a teacher called out.

Yayoi stood up, "That's me… what is it?"

"A little girl with a big hat is calling for you out in the quad."

"Oh Nami, not again…!" Yayoi sighed, "Excuse me guys, I'll see you in class…"

Outside, Nami sat by the fountain and waited patiently. When Yayoi came running out to meet her, Nami looked up at her sister and frowned. "Wait…" Nami pouted, "Y-you're here alone… Is he not here yet?"

"Who…? Nami, what do you mean?"

"Y'know, Bro… he didn't arrive today?"

"Who's Bro? Is he one of your animal friends?"

"No, Bro's a person and one of your best friends…"

"My best friends…?" Yayoi repeated, "What do you--" She was cut off by the sound of Nami's phone.

"Whoops, sorry sis!" Nami laughed as she answered. "Hello, you've got Nami Kamishiro! Oh, hey…! Where are you? I'm at the school, already! Oh, today was only the visit…? Okay! I guess I got the date wrong, huh? Alright, we'll all meet up tomorrow then, k'? It'll be so great to see you again!"

Her voice became softer, "Y'know, even though I'm the only one who remembers right now… I'm sure that deep down, everyone's longing to see your face and hear your voice again. We really missed you! And I know that wherever Mint and Melody are, they're happy that you're back too! Mhmm… yeah I know… Okay, see you then! Bye-bye!"

"Nami, who was that…?"

"My bro, who else…?" Nami smiled widely as she walked off. "Oh, I can't wait till tomorrow! It's gonna be so awesome!"

Yayoi sighed as she watched Nami leave, "I wish there was someone she would actually listen to…" Her eyes widened suddenly as she had a flashback.

_She saw __herself__ talking to __someone else__; but it was blurry and she couldn't see the face. She could make out the background, it looked like __Yuhigaoka park__. She could hear __her own voice__ asking, "When you see Nami, could you tell her to eat dinner at home? I know that __she'll listen to you__!"_

Yayoi shook her head and turned to the clock tower; it was nearly time for class, so she walked inside the school. _"What was that…?"_ she thought as she sat in class,_ "Would you call it a vision? No… it seemed so familiar, so… would it be called a flashback? When did that happen, and… who was I talking to?"_

Yayoi wasn't the only one struggling through her memory. Ever since Rui mentioned the unknown (or rather, forgotten) boy at lunch, the six were trying to force their minds into remembering.

"_Sweet Ring…__" _Words swirled around in Akira's head, _"Something about __Toy Box__… and __a fight…__ I didn't want to __get caught__, but __he saw me__… He __promised not to tell__… He was a __true friend… __Disappeared__… He's __gone__… My __best friend__, __where are you…?"_

Ryo felt as if his head was going to burst with random words that had to have some sort of meaning. _"Very __knowledgeable person__… We __debated__… Hibiki Kiryu and I… And __him__ too… it took all night… __lots of fun__… It was about reading minds… He had a strange power… like Rui… But, he was __so kind__… __Impossible to forget__, but __we did anyway…__ Who are __you…?__Please come back…!"_

Mika couldn't understand what was going on. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw dark blue clouds gathering around her heart. _"__Sweet Ring__… and the __cemetery with Akira__… Really good at keeping __secrets__, I could __trust__ him with anything… __He__ was there… trying to help us… __Rui at the hospital__… The __Cell Phone Charm__ Gift… __Homemade cookies__… The __military __on the Seagull rooftop… __I never said thank you__… My __helpful __friend__… __I miss you__…"_

Shinji sighed as he sat in the PC terminal. _He didn't feel like going on the computer…_ It was strange for him, but he kept thinking over about what Rui mentioned at lunch. _"__Cool guy…__ Not a __show-off__… not like __Hibiki Kiryu… __M-Agency… __Mika Nozaki…__lots of help__… Kinda __scary__… in a __good way__… got along with everyone… Made lots of __friends__… All of a __sudden__… things went __crazy…!__ He __saved us all__… and then left… __WHERE…?"_

Rui couldn't even fight back a few tears as she pushed herself to remember. She didn't cry because she missed the boy, however; she cried because even though she tried, her mind wouldn't remember. _"He had a __strange past__… __KEI…__ It __scared me…__KEI…__ so __sad__… __KEI…__unfortunate__… __KEI…__First Day…__KEI…__ School Tour… __KEI…__ mysterious and quiet… __KEI…__ but, the __nicest person in the world__… __KEI…__ Too much __sadness__… __KEI…__ needs __friends…__KEI…__I'll help him…! __KEI…__ My __close friend__… I __need you__ here… __KEI TONO…!"_

The emptiness and sadness stayed with the six throughout the entire school day, and remained when they got home. There was a horrible feeling in Yui's gut when she saw Rui's sad face. Kenichi constantly mocked Akira, but he just ignored it and slumped to his room. Yuzu was shocked at the fact that Shinji didn't show up at the Net Café. Ryo went to Tohodo and locked himself in his room, despite Ai's constant complaints. Mika messaged Razzly, saying that she wouldn't be able to make it to the news broadcast today…

And then, there was Yayoi… Yayoi came home, without even acknowledging Nami's usual questions. Nami sadly watched her older sister walk into her room and slam the door behind her. Faint crying could be heard from inside Yayoi's room. _"No…!" _Yayoi cried, _"Why can't I remember you?! Who are you…? I… I want to remember, I really do… I want to remember who you are! I want to hear your voice and see your face! Come back to us… Come back into our thoughts! I know that you helped me with something… Something important…! Did you save me…? That's what it feels like… Please God! Please return him to us… We need him… We miss him…"_

Nami could feel her sister's sadness growing in her own heart as she listened to the cries that came out of her room. The only other time she was ever like this was when she was about to commit suicide. Nami wanted to come inside and comfort her, hug her, and tell her not to cry; but, she knew that she could do better than that… much better…

As fast as lightening, Nami whipped out her cell phone and dialled as fast as she could.

"_Hello, Nami…?"_

"Hey Atsuki, what're you doing right now?"

"_I just finished setting up my old apartment… Unami walked right passed me and I thought our surprise was ruined. Thank God he didn't notice me at all…"_

"Yeah… uhh, Atsuki…?"

"_Yeah… what is it?"_

"Do you remember what I said to you on the day that you were leaving… on the bridge… Do you remember? I said: _'Even if you can make someone forget about an important encounter… you can't erase the memory… However far you go, however much time passes--'"_

"_You're memory will last…" _Atsuki smiled, _"You think I'd forget that…?"_

"Well… umm, your friends from that organization tried to take away their memories, right?"

"_Yeah…"_

"But, just today… I-I think someone saw you at the school… Maybe Rui or Akira…"

"_R-really…?"_

"Yeah… but, since your friends tried to erase their memories, everyone wants to remember you and can't because they can't find it in their minds."

Atsuki didn't reply.

"Everyone is depressed. I can hear Yayoi crying from her room… She says that she wants to remember you… everyone wants to remember you. She asks God to send you back because there's emptiness in everyone's heart without you…"

"_I see… I didn't realize it would have that effect…"_

"Atsuki, I was wondering… I know that we planned to surprise them tomorrow but, everyone's just so sad. Do you think we could make something of today?"

"_Sure…"_

"Great…! I'll message everyone the invite and I'll call you back with the time and place! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

The two nodded from either sides of their phones and hung up. Atsuki went to take a walk around town; but Nami, however, continued dialling on her cell phone and sending texts to everyone.

**Message from: n_ (Nami Kamishiro)**

_Hey everyone! It's Nami Kamishiro here… I feel really bad seeing you all like this, so I'm planning an awesome get together. Right Here Right Now! I'm gonna get my sister to bake some cookies. Akira, could you bring some cake? Rui, I want you to pick up some burgers and Triple Step. This will be really fun and make everyone happy, I promise!_

**Message sent to:**

**m_ (Mika Nozaki); r_ (Rui Yamase); r_ (Ryo Unami); a_ (Akira Mido); s_ (Shinji Naruse)**

Nami sighed as she softly knocked on Yayoi's door. It had gotten a little quieter, but Nami could still hear a faint whimpering sound; the kind that Melody used to make when she was upset.

"Yayoi…" Nami whispered as she opened the door. Her older sister's eyes were red from crying and her face was soaked from tears.

"N-Nami… what is it?"

"Umm… Everyone's going to Rainbow Hill to watch the sunset. I thought, maybe, you wanted to come. I'll help you make cookies!"

Yayoi used the last of the tissues and smiled at her younger sister. "That sounds great. Let's get cooking, k'?"

Sunset was approaching and everyone was on their way to Rainbow Hill. Nami had told Yayoi to go on ahead of her, because Nami knew she still had to contact the 'guest of honour'.

Meanwhile, Atsuki was walking along the streets of Kisaragi. He smiled to himself and muttered, "I'm finally _home…_" He paused for a moment and thought, "Wait… Yeah, I guess I could start calling this place home…"

Suddenly he felt a large blue shinen… No, multiple blue shinen. And they were all merged into one. He tried to focus on pinpointing it because, now he didn't have Natsuki. He was just about to lock on to it, when his cell phone rang. _It was the ring tone he used for Nami; but, in any case, no one remembered his number besides her._

"Okay Atsuki, everything's ready! All you need to do is drop by--"

"I'm sorry Nami" Atsuki cut in, "but, there's many large shinen that are all focused into one area. I have to erase it for now. But, I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"B-but Atsuki…!" Nami began as he hung up. Nami sighed as she walked to Rainbow Hill; her plan was pointless now.

Atsuki ran up and down the streets of Kisaragi searching for the group of shinen. Even though he 'quit' the Fort, he still made it his responsibility to handle shinen with Sigma. It was second nature to him.

He finally found it as he walked up the stairs and entered the area quietly. He could hear the faint sounds of voices conversing; very familiar voices to Atsuki. He smiled; he wouldn't need Sigma to erase these blue shinen after all.

"This was a great idea Nami…" Akira said as he patted her on the back. "We all really needed to come together today…"

"Man…" Mika smiled sadly, "What a beautiful sky…" Everyone looked up and agreed with her; it was truly stunning.

"Guys…" Yayoi began after awhile. "I'm not the only one, right? I mean, we're all thinking the same thing…" Her eyes dropped to the ground, "We… we want to remember that boy but, for some reason we can't at all… I'm not crazy, right?"

"Relax Yayoi," Rui nodded, "We're all thinking that." A tear streamed down Rui's face as she hugged her knees, "We all want to see him again… hear his voice…"

"Even if I just remembered his name…" Ryo sighed, "I'd be content with that…"

Nami sighed as well; it was great that everyone was trying to have a good time, but it would be much better with Atsuki around, she just knew it.

"You're right Unami," Shinji agreed, "If I could just remember his name…!"

"His name…?" Akira looked up, as if he sensed something. He turned his head towards the entrance to Rainbow Hill and saw a familiar black jacket; familiar silver hair; familiar eyes, and a familiar face. "Atsuki Saijo!" Akira exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone looked at Akira in shock. "Akira, you're a genius!" Mika praised as she shook him by his shoulders, "His name was Atsuki Saijo!

"N-No you idiot…!" Akira snapped. "I meant…" He turned his head as if to direct everyone's attention to where he was looking. "Hey, Atsuki Saijo…!" Akira called, "Do you have any idea how late you are?!"

Mika, Rui, and Yayoi rushed at Atsuki with teary eyes and hugged him. "Atsuki…! Atsuki it's really you!"

"You have no idea how much we missed you!"

"Where did you go…? I'm so sorry I forgot about you?!"

Atsuki wasn't shocked at the girl's reception. It was to be expected so he smiled down at them as if to say: "I'm sorry for leaving…"

Nami smiled at him. Her eyes shown with relief and gratitude as she rushed up and hugged him too. "I got scared for a minute there bro! But, you always come through for us!"

After the girls had calmed down, the four boys stood awkwardly around each other. Ryo was the first to break the tension as hugged Atsuki briefly. "Thanks for coming back…" he smiled.

"No problem Unami… You could say that Kisaragi is like my new home…"

Shinji and Atsuki shook hands. "Don't just leave at random again… or Akira and I'll end up buying Mika and Rui food to stuff their faces in. You need to be here so we don't use up all of our money!"

"Hey…!" Rui protested, "We can hear you!"

All that's left was Akira as he looked to the floor; like he was trying to find the right words to say. Without making any eye contact, he muttered bluntly, "Thanks… Saijo…"

"Akira, you moron," Mika exclaimed, "You said that you and Atsuki were best friends, so hug him and welcome him back, already!"

"Hey shut up…!" Akira yelled back. He took a deep breath and hugged Atsuki for a moment; a moment long enough for every girl to sigh.

"Really, thank you Atsuki!" Akira smiled, looking his 'best-friend' straight in the eyes, "Not just for coming with me to Sweet Ring, or not ratting me out to the teacher… Thanks for coming to Kisaragi! I'm pretty sure everyone is thinking it so, _Thanks Atsuki Saijo… you've made life so much better in Kisaragi City!!"_

Atsuki smiled as he and Akira sat back down and watched the rest of the sunset. "You know, I suddenly have an appetite again!" Mika laughed as she bit into a triple burger.

"Same here…!" Rui added as she stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth.

"But, I'm seriously not thanking you for this!" Akira sighed as the friends watched the two girls stuff themselves.

Atsuki laughed; he was just about enjoying himself when he suddenly felt a very large shinen… somewhere. But, where was it? Was it because he had run passed Yuhigaoka Apt. Building? Was it the sudden change of atmosphere and shinen? No… this shinen felt too familiar; and close too.

Atsuki excused himself and walked back to the entrance of Rainbow Hill. The shinen was so close to him; like it was in front of him and he just couldn't see it.

But soon, it became clear enough to pinpoint… A small boy with ash-grey hair and a pale feminine face stared back at Atsuki with piercing black eyes that no one ever forgot. It wasn't that the boy was angry with Atsuki; in fact, he was smiling widely.

It was then that Atsuki finally noticed, the shinen wasn't a grey and murderous shinen; it wasn't a blue and sorrowful shinen either; and, of course, it wasn't a shinen infected by silent. The shinen was a bright, happy, yellow one and, more importantly, it was Atsuki's; for the boy that stood in front of him was none other than Kei Tono.

Kei held out a rose and smiled at his counterpart. "This one's for us…" he nodded as he handed it to Atsuki.

"What's this for…?"

"Look at it…"

Atsuki glanced down at the rose. It was the strangest and most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Each petal had one of his friends' faces on it; Akira Mido, Nami and Yayoi Kamishiro, Rui and Yui Yamase, Shinji Naruse, and Ryo Unami.

"Take care of it okay…!" Kei smiled, "They're really important!"

Atsuki nodded, "I know…" he looked back at his friends sitting and looking up at the sky. "You don't have to remind me how important they are… I understand…"

"Have fun Atsuki!" Kei waved as he and the rose began to disappear.

Atsuki nodded at the empty space in front of him before returning to his friends. When he got back and sat down Yayoi let out a heavy sigh. "Thank God…" she muttered.

Akira laughed, "We thought you suddenly left again…! You really need to stop doing that man!"

"Sorry," Atsuki apologized, "I promise I'll stay in Kisaragi…" he sighed contently as he rested on his back against the grassy ground, "I'm not going anywhere for awhile…"

Everyone smiled down at him, and then looked up to watch the last of the sunset. Atsuki smiled as he and his six friends watched. The only sound that could be heard was Mika and Rui fighting over the slices of cake.

_Without the sounds of them fighting, this scene would probably have had more meaning and thoughtfulness, _Atsuki thought, _But, at the same time; the scene would definitely feel… incomplete, without them…_ Atsuki laughed a little to himself.

He recalled something Edward Steiner had said. It seemed sudden, but a perfect subject to 'debate on' (as Ryo would put it) for this particular sunset.

Edward had said: _"Man must learn to co-exist with Silent, because whenever there are bad shinen in the hearts of mankind, Silent will be there to take over. Good luck in your virtually impossible task!"_

Atsuki looked to the sky and replied to Edward in his mind, _"Guess what Edward… Right here, at this very moment, I just destroyed Silent for the next ten minutes…! Look around, there's not one negative shinen to be found …! Atsuki Saijo just did the virtually impossible!"_

Everyone smiled, the six friends were content, as if they had found something dear to them that they had lost and forgotten; _and that was true_. But, Atsuki smiled for a different reason; he smiled because Atsuki Saijo had finally found the one place where he belonged; _and that was true too!_


End file.
